


She is Home

by Spencyfrenchy



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencyfrenchy/pseuds/Spencyfrenchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemily proposal</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when you mix romantic music and the Jemily tag on Tumblr.

“I can’t wait to marry you,” she whispered softly, a smile painted on her face as she leaned in to kiss the blonde woman laying next to her.

JJ’s breath caught in her throat as she returned the kiss. “Really?” Emily nodded, kissing JJ once more. “I love you Em.”

“I love you too Jennifer. I don’t think it’s physically possible for me not to now.”

JJ giggled, softly caressing the older woman’s hips with her fingertips. “If Spence were here I’m sure he’d had some statistic on that.”

Emily laughed and pulled JJ closer, their naked bodies flush against one another. “Well it’s a damn good thing he’s not because I happen to be extremely jealous, and if he saw you like this, I’d probably pull my gun on him.”

“Yeah, I’m thinking it’s a pretty good thing he’s not here now. I wouldn’t want out wedding to be between a glass window, and I’m pretty sure my dress would clash with your orange jumpsuit.”

Emily raised her eyebrow. “Oh so you’ve thought about what you’re wearing to _our_ wedding?”

JJ blushed and buried her head in Emily’s shoulder. A muffled “maybe” was heard and Emily couldn’t help the racing of her heart. “But, I haven’t had any offers, or made any, for that matter, so…” she trailed off.

“So…maybe someone should get on that, before it’s too late.”

They both could feel the tension in the room rising, and after a long moment of silence, JJ rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bed. She stood up, and put her robe on, motioning for the bathroom before walking out of the room.

When she walked back in, Emily was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing her red silk robe and looking down at the floor. JJ crawled on the bed and wrapped her arms around her lover, kissing her head softly. “Em…are you okay?”

Emily nodded and turned her head, meeting JJ’s lips with her own. The kiss was short lived, as Emily slid off the bed and stood in front of JJ. “Come here, you,” she whispered, pulling the blonde to sit on the edge of the bed. “I love you, beautiful.”

“I love you too, Em. Are you sure you’re okay?” she asked, concerned at her girlfriend’s nervous appearance. Emily nodded and stuffed her hands in the pockets of her robe.

“I just…I need to tell you something, okay?”

With that, Emily knelt down on one knee, eliciting a very audible gasp from JJ. “Jennifer, from the very first moment I saw you, I knew you would be someone important to me. What I didn’t imagine at that moment, was that you would be the most important person in my life. My life changed for the first time on that day, because since then, I couldn’t envision a day that didn’t involve Jennifer Jareau in it. My life changed again the night I came back from Paris. I spent the entire time there waiting for a call, waiting for you, and I knew I would wait as long as I had you to come home to. I guess the stars were aligned or some other crap because the night after Ian Doyle died, you showed up at my place. From that moment, I knew I had become the luckiest woman on earth. Honestly, anyone who has you would be the luckiest person on earth. But it was me, and suddenly, as cliché as it sounds, everything made sense. You helped me when I didn’t know I needed help. You saved me when I didn’t know I needed to be saved, and you completed me when I didn’t know there was something missing. But you came along, and everything seemed clearer, brighter, Jennifer.” Emily paused, wiping the tears that were welling up in her eyes. JJ’s cheeks were streaked with tears, which Emily then moved to wipe away. “Now, I want you to change my life again Jennifer. If you let me, I want to be the one to hold you, to care for you, to love you for the rest of our lives. So,” she pulled a small, velvet box out of her pocket and opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. She took JJ’s hand and held it carefully in her own. “Jennifer Jareau, will you let me do that? Will you let me love you for the rest of our lives? Will you marry me?”

JJ couldn’t form words as the tears fell openly, sliding down her cheeks. She nodded and a choked sob was heard as Emily slid the ring on her finger. She pulled Emily up from her knees and onto her lap.

Both women were openly crying right now, but neither cared as their lips met in a salty, passionate kiss. JJ was the first to break away and for a moment, she simply stared at the beautiful woman before her. “I thought you’d never ask,” she giggled, pecking Emily’s lips once more. “I love you, and I had no other thoughts other than spending the rest of my life loving you.”

Emily smiled and kissed the younger woman again. Wherever JJ was, it was where she belonged. After years of moving around the world, she finally knew where her home was. JJ was her home.


End file.
